Field
Aspects described herein relate generally to a Radio Frequency (RF) source having a beam collector.
Background
Aspects described herein relate generally to a RF source having a beam collector. This may include, e.g., low-voltage, multi-beam RF source/amplifier for accelerators, e.g. a low-voltage Multi-Beam Klystron (MBK) as well as single beam klystrons, widely used in accelerator systems.
RF sources can be used to power accelerators, such as ILC-type SRF accelerator structures among others.
High voltage power sources are expensive and complex. Thus, there is a need in the art for an RF amplifier that meets the necessary output parameters with reduced complexity and with lower power requirements.